


too soon?

by canniballistics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not too soon to make bad jokes, right? </p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	too soon?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this post](http://lucithor.tumblr.com/post/83770107081) on tumblr. I'm sorry. I really am.

It happens one night when they're weary and bruised from a mission. Nothing serious, just tedious, but Steve is nursing a swollen cheek, Tony's armor had been busted up, Clint lost all of his arrows, and no one knew where Bruce had gotten to. In fact, Natasha seems to be the only one to come out of it without a scratch; if she's a little winded, no one says anything. Bucky watches them in silence, the way they nurse their various aches and chatter quietly among themselves. 

He can tell that they're not pleased with the way the mission had gone, despite their victory. He hadn't gone with them, on account of not actually being an Avenger, but he's okay with that. Instead, he'd gotten to know Stark's A.I. JARVIS, learned about the sorts of missions S.H.I.E.L.D. sent them on. On a scale of one to ten, this one had probably only merited a three. So it's surprising, a little bit, to find them so disgruntled and defeated. 

The silence goes on for another few minutes, broken only when Clint suggests Bucky shove his hand into the freezer as a makeshift ice pack for Steve's cheek. It earns him a kick, but no one really moves. The only one is Stark, who's got one of his Iron Man gloves on and has been ignoring them to hunch over it, tinkering and fixing the circuitry instead of joining the pity party. 

The entire situation is boring. Boring, and, to be perfectly honest, a bit of a downer. So Bucky sits back, scratches idly at his chin before he speaks, face empty of emotion and voice completely deadpan. 

"Man. I'd give my left arm for a burger right now."

The effect is instantaneous, the rest of the room's occupants (except for Stark) coming to a dead stop and staring at him in mild horror. It goes on long enough that he starts to wonder if it was a mistake to speak up, unnerved by the eyes on him. But then Steve cracks a grin, snorts ( _actually snorts_ ) before he starts dying laughing. 

The sound is so sudden, so alien, that even Stark is disturbed from his work. He jumps, looking up just a second before the repulsor beam in his glove goes off. It burns off an eyebrow, blasts a hole in the ceiling that sends debris cascading down on him. Everyone jumps at that point, and when he twists around to expose his missing eyebrow, the others start laughing too. Bucky and Steve share a quick, tiny grin together. 

It's a good step in the right direction.


End file.
